El corazón no olvida
by Saya Hyung
Summary: Puede que te borren la memoria y pases años tratando de recordar ... pero ten presente el corazón no olvida SNARRY


**LUMOS**

_**JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MIS INTENCIONES NO SON BUENAS**_

Hola a todos~ de nuevo les agradezco por leerme este FF nació cuando estaba viendo Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix , siempre había querido escribir un FF basado en la parte en la que base este así que es un sueño cumplido .

Espero que les guste

Sin ser mas disfrutenlo

Oh la portada la saque de photobucket y todos los derechos son para Little My yo solo la use porque corresponde a mi FF

* * *

**El corazón no olvida**

-Me mando a llamar director-pregunto el hombre.

-No podemos esperar Severus , ni siquiera a mañana si lo hacemos seremos vulnerables.- dijo el anciano director al pocionista quien de manera inmediata arrastro al joven Potter a su aula en las mazmorras

* * *

Harry se encontraba completamente agitado y confuso .

Acaso era su culpa que el Sr Weasly se encontrara herido en este preciso momento

-Potter deje de pensar estupideces … no fue su culpa- interrumpió abruptamente el mayor empujándolo dentro del aula y cerrando la puerta .

En ese instante Harry no pudo contener las lagrimas … se sentía perturbado y sucio tras esas visiones , no era la primera vez que se veía siendo Nagini , pero si era la primera vez que "atacaba" a alguien.

Severus Snape era un hombre bastante sabio pero incluso el no sabia que hacer frente a las lagrimas de alguien usualmente los ignoraría pero esta vez entendía por que pasaba el mocoso que a pesar de según el ser un pedante , engreído y fastidioso niño … seguía siendo eso un niño.

Severus en un intento por calmarlo se acerco tímidamente a el e intento tocar el hombro del joven con su mano para darle un poco de calma pero el chico no necesitaba eso … necesitaba lo que por muchos años le faltaron : Abrazos .

Harry instintivamente corrió a los brazos del mayor buscando refugio , ahora sentía que no podría estar seguro ni en su propia mente –Ayúdeme … por favor ayúdeme –le rogo buscando desesperado con sus ojos verdes los profundos ojos negros del maestro de pociones.

Snape se perdió como había hecho miles de veces antes en el hermoso color verde de esos ojos , tomo las mejillas llenas de lagrimas del chico entre sus manos y beso con ternura infinita aquellos labios rosados que no paraban de temblar , al menos hasta que las dos pieles hicieron contacto, no fue mas que un roce suave e inocente nada profundo ,pero hizo al maestro querer mas por lo que sin invadir la boca contraria hizo mas presión dejando al chico que vivió completamente confuso .

En menos de unas horas este era su segundo beso , pero este fue mas intenso y transmitió mas sentimientos que aquel primer beso , lo único que tenían en común era que uno de los "participantes" de aquella interacción estaba llorando, esta vez era el .

Severus se alejo repentinamente , esto no estaba bien … el estaba besando un hombre , aun peor aun chico y lo que agravaba todo es que era Potter ; el hombre llevo su mano a sus labios aun sintiendo como un sin fin de terminales nerviosas rogaban por mas de ese contacto con los suaves labios del chico.

Pero aunque deseara mas de aquel cuerpo que sabia que era inocente y puro en su máxima potencia , no podía hacerlo …tomo su varita y la apunto al menor que con sus mejillas sonrojadas apretaba fuertemente su camisa a la altura del corazón , Severus respiro un par de veces y concentro toda su magia- Obliviate.

-Harry y como van tus clases de Oclumancia – pregunto su castaña amiga sin despegar su vista de su libro de interpretación de Runas.

-Bastante mal -soltó el azabache con un suspiro pesado , le enojaba bastante no poder impedir que el mayor se inmiscuyera en sus recuerdos , lo raro era que casi siempre lo hacia en el mismo momento … como si buscara algo y el mismo también lo buscaba , sentía que había olvidado algo importante .

Harry soltó un gruñido a modo de queja y continuo con su redacción de 90 cms sobre los hechizo de memoria que le había puesto Snape tras haber olvidado por completo escribir un reporte sobre los filtros de amor.

* * *

**2 AÑOS DESPUES**

Harry veía a su ex maestro desangrarse entre sus brazos

-Tómalas … tómalas – le rogaba el hombre señalando sus lagrimas con sus últimos alientos.

Harry obedeció rápidamente y las guardo.

-Todo estará bien … usted estará bien – le dijo el chico presionando la herida con fuerza.

-Mírame …-pidió el hombre mientras su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo. Harry de nuevo obedeció y vio en los ojos de su maestro una especie de destello , como un ultimo mensaje … se sentía similar a un hechizo que terminaba de consumir la llama de la vida de Severus Snape Y en ese momento Harry sintió como si su corazón se desgarrara.

En el fondo lo sabia y de repente aquel momento borrado volvió a su mente tan intenso tan real como si volviera a sentir ese beso amoroso , ese beso que fue el sello de su despedida.

Harry en el fondo lo sabia … sabia que olvidaba algo realmente importante … y podía que el recuerdo hubiera sido borrado de su mente … pero el corazón era diferente … el corazón no olvida.

* * *

**19 AÑOS DESPUES**

- Albus Severus - mientras se despedía de su hijo en la plataforma 9 3/4 , definitivamente era un ni;o muy afortunado , tenia el nombre de el mago mas poderoso que había conocido y también el del hombre ... que su corazón nunca iba a olvidar .

-Severus...-murmuro pesadamente y se puso la mano el pecho.

No podia evitar preguntarse como hubiera sido su vida con el a su lado

Pero ... no importaba los que nos aman nunca nos abandonan , se quedan con nosotros en el corazón .

* * *

Bueno Y que tal ?

Les gusto?

No les gusto ?

Opiniones , Dulces , regalos , ideas ?

Todo es bien recibido siempre y cuando sean amables

Gracias por leer :3

_**TRAVESURA REALIZADA**_

**NOX**


End file.
